PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Mouse and Human Molecular Imaging Core The Mouse and Human Molecular Imaging (MHMI) Core will play a central role in the translational research mission of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) SPORE in Gastrointestinal (GI) Cancer, providing state-of-the-art imaging resources for three projects, future pilot and feasibility studies, and developmental research. The MHMI Core will leverage existing, institutionally-supported equipment and infrastructure to offer a full range of small animal and human functional, molecular, and anatomical imaging resources, including magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT), digital X-ray, optical, single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), and positron emission tomography (PET). A unique feature of this core, VICC GI SPORE investigators will also have access to novel probe development resources that leverage the capabilities of the Vanderbilt Center for Molecular Probes (CMP), including high-throughput, diversity-oriented synthesis capabilities suitable for developing novel imaging compounds, as well as world-class preclinical and cGMP resources of the CMP radiochemistry facility. The MHMI has three Specific Aims: Aim 1. To develop, optimize, and provide quantitative surrogate molecular imaging biomarkers of colorectal cancer (CRC) for support of preclinical and clinical research; Aim 2. To provide support for imaging data analysis customized to project-specific applications, including co-registration and integration of multiple imaging modalities, along with quality control metrics to be performed as part of all preclinical and clinical research studies; Aim 3. To work with both the Tissue Pathology and Cellular Analysis (TPCA) Core and the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics (BBC) Core to establish strategies for networking of requests, specimen tracking, extraction of de-identified data relating to imaging, biospecimens, and other research data. Translational goal: Molecular imaging holds great promise to illuminate the cellular and molecular underpinnings of individual tumors. Complementary to genomic approaches, molecular imaging provides a quantitative, functional measure of tumor `phenotype', and, when coupled with other tissue-based or newer `liquid' biopsy approaches, can provide a wealth of biological information about individual tumors. The MHMI Core will provide VICC GI SPORE investigators a mechanism and the expert personnel required for advancing cutting-edge translational research in CRC through the use of non-invasive molecular imaging in mice and humans.